The Prince for Sakuno
by mysweetkat
Summary: COMPLETED Many love her and want her to be their Princess. So each Prince has his own happy endings with her. Sakuno X Multiple POT Players. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The Stoic Prince

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

**CAUTION: Most of the plotlines in these stories won't be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie!**

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx' _Thoughts

**xxxxxxx** Flashback

**The Prince For Sakuno**

**1) The Stoic Prince**

It was the first day of high school for her when he saw her again. He could see she has grown into an unassuming beauty. As usual, she was unaware of her own attractiveness which drew adoring gazes of many pubescent boys in Seishun High School.

Two weeks later, he and the other Regulars became her bodyguards. It wasn't because Ryuzaki-sensei requested their help to protect her granddaughter from unwanted attentions. It was the fury rising up from within whenever boys approached her based on some excuses.

Two months later, he realized he couldn't keep his eyes and mind off her. Her gentle smile, her lovely heart-shaped face and her long wavy brunette hair made him think of angels. When she wasn't there, he felt emptiness and heaviness of heart. But when she's beside him giving him her sunny smile, he felt warmth and his heart soaring like an eagle.

After another month, he was certain tennis was no longer the sole focus of his life. He needed her to be the most important person in his life besides his own family. However, being the stoic person that he was, he didn't know what to do. So, he kept quiet and watched over her with yearning.

The next month, he received a shock after an afternoon club practise. Fuji informed him and the other Regulars that he was going out with her. He just said, "Yudan sezu ni ikou!" and quickly left the club house. For the next 2 hours he ran himself ragged for his own cowardice.

Another month later, the news of their break-up circulated all over the school. That afternoon, Fuji sought him out to have a chat. She had finally realized there was someone special in her heart and it wasn't Fuji. His piercing blue eyes glowered at him as he warned him, "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

The next day, he searched for her and found her alone on the rooftop. He ignored the nervousness in his knees and approached her. Looking into her eyes filled with caution and longing, he somehow knew she felt the same way about him the way he felt about her. "Ryuzaki Sakuno, I like you. Please go out with me."

Her eyes turned wet with tears even as she nodded. He found his legs moved towards her and his arms wrapped around her lightly. She felt so right in his arms.

Within 2 days, the whole school knew he was dating her. His fanatic fans tried to drive her away but he made sure she was never harmed. Before long, everyone knew he's the fiercest boyfriend in school and no one messed around with him or his girlfriend.

A month after they became a couple, they shared their first kiss under a tree when the moon-lit sky opened to shower them with a light rain. They didn't mind the wetness because they only had eyes for each other.

She showed the first public display of affection by jumping into his sweaty arms and gave him a congratulatory kiss on his cheek after he had won the Singles 1 match to secure the National Championship for Seishun High School. The Regulars laughed and snickered at the blush on his cheek. Though the Regulars from other schools watched them with interest, he didn't care about them. He just accepted her greeting with a quick peek on her lips silencing her and the onlookers.

A month before graduation, he told her of his plans to study and play professional tennis in Germany. She gave him her full support and said she would wait for him. He surprised her with a promise ring, telling her in his firmest tone he wanted her to be his permanently now and in the future. Her blush and her gentle kiss on his lips prompted him to slip the ring unto her slender ring finger.

On his graduation day, the third years were treated to a luncheon by their underclassmen at Kawamura Sushi House. Even in the midst of chattering and laughter, there was a hint of sadness. He gripped her hands under the table and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and started to enjoy the sumptuous lunch. He leaned over to whisper into her ears, "We have tonight." Her blush was her only answer.

That evening, he took her out on a date. They watched a movie, had ramen for dinner and got ice-cream for dessert. Finally he brought her home. She invited him in for some tea and he accepted. She barely shut the door when he knelt in front of her in the hallway. "Please make me a happy man and marry me, Sakuno." By the time his plane took off for Germany, a diamond ring rested on her ring finger together with the promise ring.

For the next two years, he kept in touch with her through phone, email and webcam. He endured loneliness and insecurity knowing she was far away and exposed to the attention of other men. Knowing she would be with him soon kept him sane in Berlin. Despite his demanding studies, rigorous training and exhaustive participation in competitions, he still went home twice a year to visit his family and especially her. He felt blessed for their love for each other stayed strong.

A day before her graduation, she opened the door to find him standing in front of the Ryuzakis' house with a soft smile and a luggage at his feet.

"Tadaima."

With happy tears, she hugged him tightly, "Okaerinasai!"

Her smile was the brightest one among the graduates. Her classmates were stunned with disbelief when the ex-Buchou of their famed tennis club and the first Japanese tennis player to win a Grand Slam was introduced to them as her fiancé.

He couldn't believe she did it. She had studied hard for the past 2 years and became fluent in German. Furthermore, she was also accepted into a prestige culinary school in Berlin. She had always wanted to be a pastry chef and to open her own bakery one day. However, her grandmother refused to let her go until they were officially married. She was backed by his parents and grandfather. He just nodded with agreement and satisfaction. It was exactly what he wanted anyway.

A month later, he watched with abated breath as she glided gracefully down the aisle escorted by her grandmother. She was beautiful like an angel, floating toward him. His best man, Fuji nudged his side to remind him to accept her hands from Ryuzaki-sensei. He couldn't remember the rest of the ceremony except saying the words, "I do!" and sliding that wedding band on her gloved ring finger. Finally, they were husband and wife.

Two hours later, his breath was taken away again by another vision of beauty dressed in a silk dark red kimono embroidered with sakura flowers and cranes with her hair held up with accessories. She was an elegant Japanese woman meeting her groom who wore his formal montsuki kimono. They demurely underwent the traditional Japanese wedding ceremony, witnessed by family and friends.

At the reception, they took turns thanking their family and friends for being there. For the next hour or so, their family and friends embarrassed them with videos, photos and tales of their courting days as well as school days. All in all, everyone agreed the couple was well-matched.

Finally, they were escorted by a large send-off party at the airport. Once they were seated and had put on their seat belts, he turned to her, "Happy, Tezuka Sakuno?"

"Hai. Becoming Mrs. Tezuka Kunitmitsu will always be the happiest day of my life."

They soon changed their mind when another person appeared in their lives nine months later.

…. The End of Chapter 1 …


	2. Chapter 2 The Diva Prince

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

**CAUTION: Most of the plotlines in these chapters won't be following the original storyline from any manga, anime or movie!**

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx' _Thoughts

**xxxxxxx** Flashback

**The Prince For Sakuno**

**2. The Diva Prince**

Atobe Keigo was livid. His parents wanted him to attend yet again another omiai. He had had enough of the pretty but empty-headed women displayed to him and his well-intentioned parents by the women's ambitious parents.

It's not that he didn't want to get married. What he wanted was the same love his Okaasan and Otou-sama shared with each other. They managed to fall in love with each other even though his grandparents arranged their marriage for business purposes.

He swept his fingers through his bluish grey hair with frustration as he took a walk through the huge park of Tokyo U. _'Ore-sama is finishing the university courses soon. Okaasan hopes to see Ore-sama settling down before taking up the mantle of Otou-sama's business and company._

Suddenly, a female cried out, "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

Keigo looked around and soon he made his way to another part of the park followed by his bodyguard, the always quiet giant. They came upon two young men gripping the arms of a young woman who was struggling to get away from their clutches.

"Don't be so coy, sweety!"

"You know you'll have a good time with us."

"Don't touch me!"

"What are you doing with her, huh?" Keigo crossed his arms and glared at the men with Kabaji standing beside him. The men, clearly university students, turned pale and dashed off as soon as they realized who have found them. No one wanted to mess with an Atobe.

"Useless twerps!"

"Usu."

"Arigatou, Atobe-san." The young woman thanked them with a deep bow. When she lifted her head, his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. No wonder those men wanted her.

Wavy brunette hair curled around her face which reminded him of the girl in Jan Vermeer's Girl with a Pearl Earring. She wore casual blue jeans, a green top, a brown jacket and black boots. He could tell she had a slender hourglass figure underneath them. But it was her rich expressive chocolate eyes that captured his attention. _'Where have I seen her before?'_

With some well-placed questions, he found out she was Ryuzaki Sakuno, whose grandmother was the tennis coach for Seishun Middle School and High School.

"Ore-sama am sorry for your loss. She was well-known through-out the middle school and high school tennis circuit." Her grandmother passed away a few months ago. Keigo remembered sending his condolences.

"Thank you."

"Come with Ore-sama. Ore-sama will send you home. It's not safe for you to walk back alone."

"Hai."

Keigo would remember that meeting very well for many years to come. They chatted all the way back to the apartment she shared with Tachibana Ann. He had found her to be an intelligent woman who shared many of his interests such as reading, Shakespeare and classical music. She was also a student at the university studying to be a teacher. He was amazed that she even managed to chat for a few minutes with the normally docile Kabaji.

Before long, he found himself meeting up with her now and then for coffee and a friendly chat. They began to hang around each other more often, especially when she had problems with some of her classes and his jealous fangirls. He found that he didn't mind being her knight in shining armour. _'Why does Ore-sama want to protect her so much?' _

One day, he found Insight into his feelings for her when he saw her talking animatedly to his former tennis rival, Tezuka Kunimitsu on campus.

"Ore-sama loves her." He whispered to himself. He observed them for a while and concluded she already has someone she loves.

After that he avoided her like plague. When he couldn't avoid her, he would treat her coldly. His heart always clenched with pain when her face displayed hurt, confusion and sadness by his distancing behaviour. This went on for a few weeks until he walked out of class one day to find Tezuka Kunimitsu waiting for him.

"What can Ore-sam…"

"You are a jerk, Atobe." The eyes behind the glasses glinted with hardness.

"What?"

"You hurt Sakuno with your cold behaviour, do you know that?"

His hands fisted tightly by his side upon hearing her name. "Ore-sama has no idea what you are talking about, Tezuka."

"You have no idea what you put her through, do you?" Keigo stayed silent while Tezuka stared at him with frustration.

"She never stopped talking about you and what you two did together, Atobe. Her eyes lighted up when she gets your phone call. She smiles serenely when she listens to the classical CDs you gave her. I have never seen her so animated since her grandmother passed away."

"She…she did? But Ore-sama saw her with you and…"

"And you thought she's with me? You are a dolt, Atobe even with your gift of Insight. Do you love her, Atobe?" His silence spoke a thousand words.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou, Atobe. Treasure her or another will take your place in her heart." Tezuka patted his back and walked off.

Atobe Keigo took some time to collect his thoughts before calling his mother. "Okaasan, you can begin my wedding plans. I have a bride for you."

**- PRESENT DAY -**

"Welcome back, Atobe Keigo-sama!"

The 30-year old CEO of the Atobe Consortium accepted their greeting with a firm nod of his head. He walked pass the servants standing in a row and entered his home with confident strides. His head bodyguard, Kabaji Munehiro and his head butler followed behind him.

"Where's my wife, Honda-san?" He loosened his tie, removed his suit jacket and undid the buttons of his shirt.

"She's in the nursery, Sir."

"Then…"

"PAPA!" "DADDY!" Two little figures ran over to wrap their arms tightly around his legs. Two happy faces peered up at him with huge grins. Keigo returned their smiles as he knelt down to pull them into his arms for a brief hug.

"Have you two been good children today?"

"Hai, Papa!" His son, Atobe Kazuo aged 6 nodded vigorously. He's got his father's hair and eyes but his face came from his mother.

"Me, too, Daddy!" His daughter, Atobe Kiyoko aged 4 jumped in his arm. Her face and eyes were similar to her father's except for her hair. She's got her mother's hair.

"Papa, let's play tennis." Kazuo pulled on his arm.

"Let's go, Daddy!" Kiyoko grabbed his other arm.

"Children, let your father have some rest, first." A woman slowly glided down the majestic staircase toward them.

"Hai, Mama!" The children let go of their father and went over to greet their Uncle Kabaji.

"Welcome back, dear. Sorry I wasn't here to greet you." She gave her husband a peek on his cheek.

But Keigo smirked and leaned closer to give his wife a deep kiss. When he finally pulled back, he was pleased with her breathlessness, the blush on her cheeks and her reddened lips. He placed a hand on her and caressed the baby bump in front.

"Is everything alright, love?"

She smiled sweetly, "Everything is fine, dear. All we need to do is to wait for our third child to arrive."

"Good! And Atobe Sakuno?"

"Yes?"

"You are my treasure and my heart. I love you."

"I love you too, Atobe Keigo."

…. The End of Chapter 2 …


	3. Chapter 3 The Ecstasy Prince

**Many thanks to Mistress Hydrangea, Ruka-Yuuya, Guest 7/25/12, Iku-sensei & paranoia syndrome for their nice reviews!**

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

**CAUTION: Most of the plotlines in these chapters won't be following the original storyline from any manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of characterness!**

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx' _Thoughts

**xxxxxxx** Flashback

* * *

**The Prince for Sakuno**

**3. The Ecstacy Prince**

A young man with short light brown hair and greyish-brown eyes ran around the empty streets frantically looking for someone. He stopped for a few moment to catch his breathe.

"I have to find her! I can't lose her because of a stupid prank."

Kuranosuke Shiraishi caught a glimpse of brunette hair from the corner of his eyes and instantly took off after the vision. She was sitting alone on a park bench, crying silently. He sat next to her quietly and waited for her to calm down. She was crying too when he first took notice of her.

* * *

**- Back to Past -**

He was in his 3rd. year of high school while she was in her first year. That summer, the Seishun High School Regulars came to Kansai for a practice match as well as a short holiday. She was the granddaughter of the ferocious Seishun tennis coach and she came along because she volunteered to be a helper.

One afternoon, he was going back to the tennis courts after a bathroom break when he heard someone crying. He found her sitting on the dirt floor, crying because of the bleeding cuts on her legs and knees. It seemed she had fallen down the steps leading to the tennis courts.

Being a gentleman, he swept her up into his arms bridal style with the intention of taking her to the school's infirmary. She thanked him with her sweet voice and looked at him with her large pain-filled eyes. His heart and his world instantaneously turned upside down.

He stayed with her until the school doctor had finished treating the cuts. Then he escorted her back to her grandmother and the Seishun Regulars. While talking to her, he found two things he liked about her: her love for flora and plants and her hair smelling like strawberries.

"There's a botanical garden two blocks from our school. It's a good place to see many different kinds of Kansai flora and plants."

"Really?" Her eyes lighted up, "I'll have to ask Obaasan to go with me."

"Well, if she's busy, I could take you with me."

"Eh?" Her face turned red and so did his when he realized what he had implied from his suggestion. It sounded like asking her out on a date.

"Ano, I…I would like that." She smiled shyly and his heart beat even faster.

During the few remaining days she was in Kansai, he tried to spend as much time with her as possible. He had gotten permission from Ryuzaki-sensei to escort her granddaughter around. However, it's difficult with the Seishun Regulars acting like her big protective brothers.

Still the time they spent together was full of laughter, easiness and enjoyment of each other's company. With her being a good listener, he could easily talk to her about almost everything including his love for chess and Korean dramas. She was curious about his wrapped arm and even managed to convince him to show her his golden gauntlet. She even shared with him how she wanted to be a good teacher like her grandmother.

Before she returned to Tokyo, he nervously asked her to be his girlfriend in front of the Seishun Regulars and her grandmother. She shyly accepted him amidst the hooting and clapping from their observers.

She was never far from his mind. For the next two years, they kept in touch through emails and phone call and meet fortnightly either in Tokyo or in Osaka for a date. Even when he was busy with his university courses at Kansai University, he still managed to meet up with her.

When she finally graduated from high school, he received a joyful surprise. She had been accepted by his university to study education. Her grandmother wasn't happy but she trusted her granddaughter. However, with him, her grandmother warned him with her fiercest tone not to mess around with her granddaughter. He's got the hint.

Nevertheless, their relationship grew from strength to strength now that they could see each other almost every day. He even brought her along whenever he hanged out with his former tennis Regulars on campus. His pals envied him and his fangirls envied her.

However, their relationship had one tiny problem, his cousin, Hiromata Mariko. She's a cousin from his mother's side of family and has had a long crush on him since she was a pre-teen. Ever since Mariko had found out about his girlfriend, she had been trying her best to drive them apart.

Firstly, she approached his girl, claiming to be his 'real' girlfriend. Thankfully, it didn't work. He has shown his girl pictures from his childhood days and she recognized Mariko easily. Then Mariko tried dressing suggestively to seduce him but he laughingly slammed the door in her face. Next, she tried spreading lies about him sleeping around with other women and it didn't work either. His girl trusted him just as he trusted her.

But this final prank Mariko played on them was the final straw that broke the camel's back.

* * *

**- Back to Present -**

"Sakuno, please hear me out."

"What's there to talk about, Shiraishi?" Her listless tone made him winced.

"I was tired. Studying for the final exams really took out a lot of energy from me. When I got back to my apartment last night, I just dropped my bag and crashed on my bed."

"I saw you in bed, Shiraishi with my own eyes. You were naked, with Mariko sleeping naked next to you."

"Actually, I wasn't naked, Sakuno. I was still wearing my jeans but the sheets were covering my legs and hips."

"Then how did she get into your apartment and you bed?"

"I think she copied my keys when I wasn't looking. She took one final gamble to finally break us up."

"So you didn't..?"

"No I didn't. I have never touched her in any perverted ways."

"Why not? She's pretty."

"Yes, she's pretty but she isn't you, Sakuno."

"What?"

"My heart, soul and body belong only to one person and that's you, Ryuzaki Sakuno."

".." Tears filled her eyes and in an instant, she was held in his loving arms. He let her sobbed out her relief. He took a deep breath and enjoy the strawberry fragrant from her hair. She fitted right into his arms like always. A thought came to him, '_I wanted to do this on my graduation day but this would be a much better time to ask her this important question.'_

A few moments later, he settled her on the bench and knelt before her. She squeaked "Oh!" and her eyes grew bigger when he slipped a dainty diamond ring on her ring finger. Then he cupped her face with his trembling hands.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, you are the love of my life. I cannot imagine my life without you. Would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me as my beloved wife?"

Tearfully, she nodded her head wildly and threw herself into his arms. He whispered into her ears, "Arigatou for making me the happiest man on earth right now."

He gave her time to calm down and then sitting close together on the park bench, they talked about their future plans.

"Shiraishi, you're starting your new job with Tennoji Park after your graduation next month. I still have to finish university within 2 years. Can we wait until I graduated before we start our wedding plans?"

"That's fine, Sakuno. While we wait, I could save up a sum of money for our wedding and honeymoon too. You deserve to have the prettiest wedding, my love."

"Arigatou, Shiraishi." She nestled within his arms for a minute before she turned inquisitive eyes on him, "Ano, Shiraishi, what happened to Mariko after I ran away from your apartment?"

He threw her a wicked grin, "I threw her out wrapped in bedsheet without any of her clothes."

"Oh, okay."

…. The End of Chapter 3 …


	4. Chapter 4 The Lion Prince

_**THANKS TO GallyandBlack, midnight blue08, Ruka-Yuuya and my ardent fan, Mistress Hydrangea for your supportive reviews!**_

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

**CAUTION: Most of the plotlines in these chapters won't be following the original storyline from any manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of characterness!**

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx' _Thoughts

**xxxxxxx** Flashback

* * *

**The Prince for Sakuno**

**4. The Lion Prince**

"Do you understand now?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"Good. Now, take a few minutes and complete these 15 sentences."

"Hai!"

He leaned back on his chair and silently watched the petite brunette sitting across from him concentrating on her work.

Six months ago, his little sister, Ann asked him if he was interested in earning some money. She explained how a friend of hers was having problems with her English subject and needed some tutoring. It seemed her friend's grandmother was willing to pay for a good tutor since her granddaughter was very weak in English. He was immediately interested because there was a high premium tennis racket he's been dying to get.

He could still remember that first day of tutoring. He found himself holding his breathe and his eyes widened with shocked disbelief when she stepped into his house. She bowed deeply and said softly, "Please take care of me, Tachibana Sensei." He gulped and nodded dazedly. Being a second-year university student, he has seen his fair share of women on campus but no one came close to this vision of beauty who took his breath away literally.

A third-year student at Seishun High School, Ryuzaki Sakuno has changed a lot. He remembered her from the tennis tournaments during middle school. But now, she had developed into a petite semi-voluptuous young woman. Her brunette hair was no longer bound in twin braids. They draped straight behind her while those in front were held behind her ears by two sunflower hairpins. Her heart-shaped face had lost some baby fat and it made her doe eyes appeared larger. Her fair skin and pouty lips could give any supermodels a run for their money.

On their first tutoring session, he had had a hard time concentrating but her demure and friendly behaviour soon put him at ease. As he got to know her gradually in the following months, he found that her sweet, shy and gentle nature still remained unchanged.

"Sensei, I've finished them."

"Let me check them first." He took some time to go over her work.

"How did I do, Sensei?" Her eager eyes made him grin.

"You got it all correct, Sakuno-chan."

He laughed when she swept her arms into the air and cried, "Banzai!"

"Good work, Sakuno-chan. I'm sure you'll do well in the final exam."

"Arigatou, Sensei. It's all thanks to your hard work and patience with me."

"You've worked hard too."

"I know. So, shall I cook dinner for you tonight, Sensei?"

"Eh?"

Two months after they met for tutoring, she decided to thank him for helping her pass her English mid-term exam by cooking him and his family a meal. They started talking about cooking and Japanese dishes and he was happy to discover they both love cooking. That evening, his parents and sister, Ann praised her for her curry dish. He recalled thanking her with a soft smile that brought a becoming blush to her cheeks.

After that, Ann started teasing him about Sakuno-chan. Although he told Ann he saw Sakuno as another sister, his heart rebelled against his words. It took him a couple of months later to realize his heart was no longer his own. It belonged to a petite brunette who had no inkling of his feelings.

"How does teriyaki salmon sound to you, Sensei?"

"You don't have to cook, Sakuno-chan. My parents won't be home tonight and Ann-chan had a date tonight. No one would be home for dinner tonight."

"I see." She looked down despondently for a few seconds but looked up again with imploring eyes to say, "But I can still cook for you, Sensei, can't I?"

Wanting to spend more time with her, he gave in gracefully. However, she adamantly refused any help from him in making dinner that evening. As such, he went to his room to work on his university assignments. But his thoughts often strayed to the woman who's cooking for him. _'I don't think I could keep silent about my feelings for long. But I'm not sure if she sees me as a man. I'm afraid to find out she thinks of me as a brother. That would be a disaster.'_

A knock on his door interrupted his inner talk and he heard Sakuno's voice on the other side. "Sensei, dinner is ready."

"Arigatou. I'll be right down."

The feast on the dining room table made his eyes bulged slightly. There were teriyaki salmon fillets, tuna & vegetable nori rolls with salmon roe, chicken & vegetable yakitori, wombok salad with sesame dressing, miso soup with prawns, tofu and udon noodles and steaming Japanese rice.

"I can't believe you made all these dishes, Sakuno."

"Well, once I start cooking, I can't stop. I also made desserts."

"Desserts?"

"Green tea custards with fruits. So, Sensei, let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Hai, hai!"

He really enjoyed the meal since she's the cook. They didn't talk much except exclaiming how delicious the food was. He was quite full at the end of the meal. He was about to get up to clear the table for her when she put a hand on his to stop him.

"Ano, Sensei, cou…cou…could I ask you two...um…two favours?"

He watched her reddened face with interest for this was the first time she stuttered in front of him. "What favours, Sakuno-chan?"

"Cou..could I call you Kippei-san instead of Sensei?" He tensed up and his face quickly turned red like a tomato. He never expected this from her.

"O..Of course, you can, Sakuno-chan. Calling me Sensei makes me feel old, in fact." Her giggles made him relaxed.

"What's the other favour?"

"Ano….could you go out with me? I really like you, Kippei-san."

His jaws dropped opened as he sat there stunned by her brave words.

* * *

**- Present Day -**

"What did you say to Okaasan after that, Otousan?"

"What do you think, Sakura?"

"Tachibana Sakura, it's time for bed."

"Hai, Okaasan." The little girl settled deeper into her futon and let her father tucked her in. Her brunette hair in twin braids spread out beside her.

"Anata, what have you been telling her?"

"Just a bed time story, love." Tachibana Kippei replied with a loving smile.

"Which one?" Tachibana Sakuno was curious.

"About a princess taming a lion."

…. The End of Chapter 4 …


	5. Chapter 5 The Toxic Prince

_**MANY THANK for all who had read and reviewed! Please R&R this chapter! **_

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

**CAUTION: Most of the plotlines in these chapters won't be following the original storyline from any manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of characterness!**

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx' _Thoughts

**xxxxxxx** Flashback

* * *

**The Prince for Sakuno**

**5. The Toxic Prince**

These days, you would find the infamous third-year Seishun High School student, Inui Sadaharu doing one of these...

1 - Collecting data on everyone and everything;

2 - Creating drinks and juices that could kill in an instant;

3 - Staring at and working on his computer;

4 - Sharing his data and findings with another data man from Rikkai High School;

5 - Training his body and his tennis skills with more effort than the Regulars;

6 - Mentoring the scary-looking 2nd year underclassman, Kaidoh Kaoru; and

7 - Secretly pining after a brunette.

He remembered the first time he meet her when he was a first-year student at Seishun Middle School. The tennis coach, her grand-mother brought her to the club practice one afternoon and introduced her to the members. Her shyness and demure personality stirred up protective feelings in him. The feeling intensified when he saw a few upperclassmen teasing her. Her grand-mother had gone to get something from her office. With a stony face and angry eyes flashing behind his thick glasses, he walked over to her, grasped her hand and pulled her away. They were soon chatting with the other friendly first-years. Until her grand-mother returned, he made sure she was with him, Tezuka and Fuji. _'She needs me to protect her.'_

No matter how many times he had studied the data he had collected on her, he still couldn't pinpoint the exact time or place he started developing feelings for the tennis coach's grand-daughter, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Perhaps it was the time he offered her a taste of his latest creation. She had drank the whole glass and suffered no adverse effect. But when he tried the same drink on the members of the tennis club, everyone including Fuji Syusuke, who supposedly was the only tennis Regular to be able to withstand his creations, had to be sent to the hospital for poisoning. _'She's got the stomach for my creations.'_

Maybe it was the time she volunteered to be the temporary manager of the tennis club after they have learned the manager had fallen sick. Her diligence in carrying out her work, her attention to details and her commitment to the tennis club had earned her many admirers including himself. _'She's dedicated in all that she does.'_

Or it might be the time when the tennis club held a party at Kawamura Sushi House for the third-year tennis club members and Regulars who were graduating soon. She arrived with her grand-mother, dressed prettily in a red and white sundress, a knitted black jacket and low-heeled shoes. He could still remember his heart had raced faster than usual when she turned her lovely face with her large brown eyes to look at him. Her pinks lips curled into a gentle smile and her cute voice greeted him, "Konnichiwa, Inui-senpai!" _'Ah, she's beautiful.'_

Despite all his data, he still wasn't confident to act on his feelings.

It was his graduation day. He left the school hall after the graduation ceremony and bumped into her. She congratulated him on his graduation and asked him about his plans for the future.

"I'll be studying Chemical Engineering at the Tokyo Science University. What about you Ryuzaki?"

"I'm planning to go into the Tokyo Teachers Academy, Senpai. I hope to be a good teacher like my grand-mother."

"I'm sure you'll make a fine teacher."

"Arigatou, Senpai."

"Hmmm...isn't Tokyo Teachers Academy located opposite the Tokyo Science University? So I guess we'll be seeing each other quite often."

"Hai, Senpai."

"Please call me Sadaharu."

"Eh?"

"If you don't mind, can I call you Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai, Sadaharu-kun."

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. His data never revealed that it would lead to something more in the future.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

They would normally have lunch together at this cafe on TSU campus. He finally decided to act on his feelings today.

"Sakuno-chan, we...we've known each other for awhile, haven't we?"

"Hai Sadaharu-kun. Since you were in middle school, I think."

"Do you...ano...do you think...?"

"Are you alright? You look very pale. Have you been testing on your juices again?"

"No, I haven't. Im fine, Sakuno-chan. I just...umm..."

"What is it, Sadaharu-kun?"

"I like you very much, Sakuno-chan. Would you please go out with me?"

Her silence was a terrible blow. He was thinking how to salvage their friendship when he felt his hands covered by her soft hands.

"I thought you would never ask, Sadaharu."

"So?"

"Hai, I'll be happy to go out with you. I like you too, Sadaharu."

His glasses fell down when he jumped across the table to take her in his arms to express his joy. The other girls around them gasped to witness his beautiful green eyes hidden by the ugly glasses. Without his glasses, he could model for the fashion houses.

Sakuno stepped back, picked up his glasses and put them back on for him. She tiptoed to place a kiss on his nose and said, "You will only take off your glasses in front of me, Sadaharu. I don't want other girls to see you like this."

"Whatever you say, Sakuno." Sadaharu grinned with satisfaction. _'Ah, life is good.'_

* * *

**Five Years Later**

Today you will find the infamous Chemical Engineer, Inui Sadaharu, who has just been awarded with a Nobel Prize for creating affordable alternative automotive fuel, doing all these things after attending his girlfriend's graduation ceremony at the Tokyo Teachers Academy...

1 - Wearing a tuxedo;

2 - Kneeling before his surprised girlfriend with a red rose in one hand and a shining diamond ring in a velvet box in the other hand; and

3 - Asking Ryuzaki Sakuno, the love of his life and soon-to-be teacher at Seishun Middle School, to be his wife and mother of his children.

…. The End of Chapter 5 …


	6. Chapter 6 The Blue-Eyed Prince

_**Author's Note: Please R&R to let me know what you like or don't like about the stories and any suggestions you might have for me. **_

**Thanks for your heart-warming reviews: ****lechat23**** , ****The Magician of MoonLight****, ****Ruka-Yuuya**** and ****midnight blue08****! **

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

**CAUTION: Most of the plotlines in these chapters won't be following the original storyline from any manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of characterness!**

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx' _Thoughts

**xxxxxxx** Flashback

**/xxxxx/** Heart talk

* * *

**The Prince for Sakuno**

**6. The Blue-eyed Prince**

His family, his classmates, the tennis club members, the Regulars as well as the tennis coach had been exposed to his sadism quite often at home, in school and at tournaments. But he made sure no one knew about the other side of himself. Especially her. Nowadays, whenever he was in her presence, he had to reign in his perverted mind.

He could still remember the exact day his perverted side arose and attached its sight on her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK BEGINS **

**Although he knew she had entered Seishun High School, he hasn't got the chance to meet or talk to her. That's because the third year students and the first year students had homeroom and classes in different buildings. But in the first week of tennis club practice, he had that encounter.**

"**Eiji-sempai! Ganbatte!" A girl screamed from the fence surrounding the tennis courts, startling all the tennis club members.**

"**Tomo-chan! You are too loud!" He could hear her sweet voice admonishing her friend, Tomoka Osakada. Her loud mouth friend ignored her and continued to cheer loudly for her new tennis hero. **

**Ever since Echizen had returned to the US, Tomoka had switched her sight to the energetic Kikumaru Eiji. Eiji gave the girls a grin and a thumbs-up before returning to his practice match with Momoshiro.**

**He himself had just finished a practice match with Inui Sadaharu and was sitting on a bench across from fence where the girls were standing. For some reason she caught his undivided attention.**

**His seemingly closed eyes opened to reveal sharp blue eyes as he took in her delicate curvy figure. There's no doubt she's developing into a woman. Even though she was already in high school, she still wore her hair in braids. **

**He had always seen her as a friend, a sister and the grand-daughter of his esteemed tennis coach. But today, there's something about her, perhaps her innocence that called out to him.**

**/She's lovely. I wonder how she'd look with her hair down./**

**In shock, he quickly put a hand on his heart. _'No! Not now! Why are you awake?'_**

**/She's so frail and petite. I bet she would fit in our arms./**

_**'Stop thinking about her like that!'**_

**/Why not? Look at her! She's gorgeous. She's just right for us./**

_**'She's not!'**_

**/We want this girl and you know it./**

_**'Stop this. She's a precious...'**_

**/Previous what? Friend? Sister? You can't fool me. One look and you want her to be more than a friend or a sister. Right?/**

**He refused to be baited but his eyes never left the girl as she smiled and talked with her friend. She was also chatting with some of the 1st year male members which brought out the green-eyed monster from within for awhile. His eyes continued to watch her even when she was walking away from the tennis courts with her friend.**

"**Fuji! Are you alright?" Someone shook him on his shoulder and he found Inui, Eiji, Oishi, Momoshiro and Kaidoh looking at him with worry. **

"**I'm fine." He closed his eyes and gave them his trademark calm smile and they just left him alone.**

**/We want her. She's ours./**

** FLASHBACK ENDS  
**

* * *

Throughout the year, he continued to act as her friend and Sempai.

Despite the PG18-rated urgings coming from his other side, he refused to act on them. His heart couldn't take it if she'd found out his wicked thoughts for her and then ran from him. Even worse if she became very scared of him and stayed away. So, he watched her instead.

Watching as she bloomed into a young maiden on the brink of womanhood.

Watching as other boys made fools of themselves over her.

Watching as she dated one or two boys. These dates almost brought out that baser side of him that wanted to bash up the boys and kidnap her but he still refused to give in.

Watching as she broke up with the boys and remained friends with them.

Watching her was all he did until the day he graduated.

His older sister and younger brother had left after the graduation ceremony. They were supposed to meet up at home for a celebratory dinner later. With some time to kill, he strolled to the tennis courts to take a final nostalgic look around.

Here's where his world was turned upside down when his other side reared its ugly head and desired her. He wondered how he would cope without seeing her when he's studying at the Tokyo Institute of Arts.

Turning around to leave the courts, he was startled to see the object of his thoughts and affection blocking his pathway. He never expected her to be there too.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting? For Tomoka-chan?"

"Iie. For you, sempai."

"Me?" His eyes opened in surprise and she smiled into his blue eyes. "Why?"

"I want to ask for one of your buttons."

"Which one?" His heart pounded faster.

"The second one."

**/This is it. She knows./ **_'Shut up!'_

"Why?" He had to know for sure.

"You have been watching me throughout the year, haven't you, sempai?" She smiled demurely with knowing eyes.

"Ah."

"I was watching you too, sempai."

**/I knew it. Go for it, lover boy!/ **_'Be quiet!'_

"You were? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't. I was waiting for you to make the first move. Demo..." He wanted to wipe out the disappointed look on her face.

"I am sorry, Sakuno-chan." He stepped closer to take her slender body into his arms.

"I waited and waited but you never did anything." She quivered in his arms that tightened even further around her.

**/See what you did? If you had only make the first move, then she would be ours for sure./ ** _'I'm busy here.'_

"Sakuno, I was afraid." He quietly admitted.

"Afraid of what, Sempai?" She pulled away to study his face.

"I was afraid that if you knew the real me, you would run away." He caressed her cheeks with fingers.

"Show me." She whispered bravely.

So, he did...and she never ran away.

* * *

_**2 years later...**_

Fuji Syusuke clapped hard and beamed proudly when his fiancee Ryuzaki Sakuno walked across the stage to receive her high school diploma. She bowed before the Principal and the audience in the hall and exited the stage. Sitting beside him, his sister Yumiko and brother Yuuta rolled their eyes over his obvious adoring attention on their soon-to-be sister-in-law. After the ceremony, he rushed over to collect her from her group of well-wishers and classmates. His siblings had left early to get ready for them at the hotel.

"Ready to go?" He pulled her to his side causing her to blush and the others around her to laugh.

"Hai!" She waved farewell to the other people and left with him.

Once they were alone in his car, he quickly pulled her into his arms to share hot passionate kisses with her. After some time, they both spotted swollen lips and hot flushes on their cheeks.

"Ready to get married?" His blue eyes turned wicked and his lips pulled into a lecherous smirk. They were going to have a wedding ceremony that evening at a hotel.

Sakuno gave him a temptress' smile and looked into his eyes to say seductively, "Where and when?"

**/We never knew she is the right match for us in every way./**

…. The End of Chapter 6 …

* * *

Note: Second button = One 卒業式 custom that may be unique to Japan is the giving/receiving of "第二ボタン"(second button of boy's uniform jacket). On graduation day at junior high and high schools, a male graduate may give his second button to a female student. Although some boys give their buttons to girls they like without being asked, it's more common for a female junior to ask a senpai (senior) she likes for his button. If the senpai likes her, and/or he does not have other requests he may give the botton to her. [Fr japaneseatdrake org]


	7. Chapter 7 The Emperor

_**Author's Note: MANY THANKS to all of you who took your time to read my story, review them and encourage me through PM and your reviews. **_

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

**CAUTION: Most of the plotlines in these chapters won't be following the original storyline from any manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of characterness!**

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx' _Thoughts

**xxxxxxx** Flashback

* * *

**The Prince for Sakuno**

**5. The Emperor**

"Why do I have to do this again, Okasan?" Sanada Genichirou asked with irritation.

"Genichirou, you are already 30 years old. Ojiisan wants to see you married before he leaves this world. You know how fragile his health is right now. Your father also wants him to be happy too."

The stoic man sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll do it but it's only for Ojiisan. I hope this omiai will be the last one."

"Only if you like the girl, Genichirou. We're meeting the other party this Saturday at the Sakura Restaurant."

"You mean the one in the Meiji Hotel?"

"Yes, that's the one. We're having lunch at 1 pm."

"Hai, Okasan."

After his mother left his room, he laid down on his futon, closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. He had just come home from work when his mother ambushed him about the omiai.

After middle school, he had reunited with Yukimura and the other Regulars again in Rikkai High School. The high school tennis club welcomed them and history repeated itself. The absence of Tezuka Kunimitsu who was in Germany and Echizen Ryoma who was in the US really affected the performance of the tennis club at Seigaku High School. Rikkai High School became Japan National High School Tennis Champion for 3 years. Then all of them entered university but they soon drifted apart. Naturally, other things started to take priority in their individual lives such as university studies, part-time work and relationships.

He admitted to himself that coming from a conservative kendo-centred family did have some disadvantages. One of them was being unable to maintain a relationship with these modern girls who had different expectations from him. He had dated a few girlfriends before but….

"_**I find you too stiff and boring. This isn't going to work for me."**_

"_**All you think about are school, kendo and tennis. What about karaoke and having a good time?"**_

"_**Sanada, we hardly talk or see each other at all. I don't think we can continue this way."**_

…they were short-lived.

To avoid further disappointments, he had stopped dating and concentrated fully on his studies. He had graduated with top honours in Business Administration and Sports Studies and was now working with his brother to run the family's kendo schools around Kanto region.

However, deep inside his heart, he felt extremely lonely. Seeing his loving parents, his aniki with his own family and even his ex-tennis mates having good relationships gave him acute incompleteness in his life. Before sleep pulled him into oblivion, he thought, _'Perhaps this omiai is a good thing for me.'_

* * *

**=== SATURDAY ===**

He glanced at his watch one more time and increased the speed of his steps. His parents and grandfather would be displeased with him for being late.

He entered the Meiji hotel and made his way toward the grand staircase. After finding out who he was, the maître de of the Sakura Restaurant reverently escorted him to a private dining room.

He was relieved to see the other party hasn't arrived yet. He greeted his grandfather and parents politely before seating himself next to his mother.

"Where have you been all morning? You were gone before any of us got up, Genichiro?" His grandfather asked while giving him a pleasant smile.

"I had promised to meet up with some friends, Ojiisan."

"To play tennis again, I suppose." His father teased him with a grin.

"Hai but I left them early this morning in order to change my attire at home before I drove here."

"It seems that you, Genichiro, still can't let go of your love for tennis." His mother quipped with a wink.

"Did someone say tennis?" Another person asked inquisitively.

The Sanada family turned to see an elderly woman entering the dining room in dainty steps with a much younger one following behind her. The older woman was wearing a black floral kimono with its butterfly-styled sleeves decorated with a pink, purple and green floral design. A dark purple satin obi wrapped around her.

When the younger woman finally stepped out of the shadow of the older woman, Genichiro could feel his heart tightened for a minute and raced quickly the next.

'_Wow, she is….' _He swallowed as his eyes and heart memorised her heart-shaped face with clear expressive chocolate eyes and full plump pink lips. While the older people were introducing themselves, he took in her appearance subtly.

She was dressed in a yellow floral kimono is adorned with shades of coral, white, gold and orange flowers with pale green leaves. A dark orange satin obi wrapped around her showing off her slender figure. Her auburn hair was pulled to her right shoulder and held by a kanzashi hair accessory showing small red sakura flowers.

'_Beautiful!' _he marvelled internally.

His eyes stayed on her when he was finally introduced to her. The blush on her cheeks and her eyes that turned down in shyness made him realized he was staring at her.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Ryuzaki Sakuno-san." He bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Sanada Genichiro-san." She returned with a bow.

"Please call me Genichiro."

"Eh?" She was shocked by his bold words.

He explained, "There are four Sanadas here. It would avoid any confusion."

'_I just want to hear my name on your sweet lips.'_

Her cheeks turned red as she nodded and said, "I understand, Gen..Genichiro-san."

'_Victory! Now it's my turn.'_

"Then do you mind if I call you Sakuno-san since your grandmother is also a Ryuzaki?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't mind at all." Her sweet smile caused his heart to race even faster.

He couldn't remember much about the omiai except her voice and her face.

He found out she was a teacher at Seishun Gakuen, her alma mater and played tennis regularly with some of her former senpais and classmates. He shared about his work managing the family's kendo schools and teaching kendo. His heart melted at the way her face lighted up when he mentioned he was still playing tennis with his former team mates. During lunch, they promised to bring the ex-Seigaku and Rikkai Regulars together to play tennis at some street tennis courts.

By the time lunch ended, he knew he had to see her again. She was kind and demure and yet showed a degree of confidence. Her polite manners toward his grandfather and parents made her more endearing. It was obvious that she wasn't anything like the modern girls he used to date.

"Do you want to meet up again? Just the two of us?" Genichiro was surprised by the questions coming from his mouth and so was Sakuno.

Her face turned red as she nodded, causing his heart to soar even higher.

'_This omiai is definitely a good thing for me. I have found her.'_

* * *

**=== SIX MONTHS LATER ===**

This was the day he had looked forward to for some time.

Genichiro nervously straightened his tie and checked his hair for the fifth time.

_**They spent their first date playing tennis on the street tennis court near his house. Later, they walked home chatting while holding hands.**_

He looked at his watch again and slipped his hand into the pocket. The velvet box was waiting there.

_**Their families were so happy to find out they were going out. They had lunches and dinners, went to movies, visited museums, attended concerts, enjoyed art exhibitions, watched kendo competitions, took long walks, chatted over the phone and played more tennis together for the next five months. **_

He looked over to the entrance of the restaurant but she hasn't shown up yet.

_**They had also survived their first fight. One day he saw her with Atobe Keigo having lunch in a classy restaurant. In angry jealousy, he had accused her of cheating on him and she reproached him for his distrust in her. They didn't speak for a week. **_

_**The funny thing was Atobe came to see him to clear up the situation. On that day, Sakuno was having lunch with Atobe and his fiancée, Tomoka Osakada, Sakuno's ex-classmate from Seishun Gakuen. Unfortunately, Tomoka-chan had gone to the restroom when he spotted Atobe and Sakuno. **_

_**Needless to say, he had to spend the next two weeks seeking forgiveness from a somewhat stubborn Sakuno. They made up eventually and reconciled with their first kiss. "I love you" was exchanged.**_

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Genichiro." The love of his life smiled at him breathlessly as she was seated by the maître de.

"It's fine. How's Sumire-san?"

"Obaasan is so happy to go to California with the Echizens. She's looking forward to seeing Kunimitsu-san and Ryoma-san who are participating in the US Open."

"That's good. I'm sure she'll have a good time with them."

A waiter came over to take their orders. Once the orders were given and their drinks were served, he took a deep breathe to calm his nerves. _'I'm going to do this now.'_

"Genichiro, we have been together for many months now, haven't we?" Sakuno startled him with her words. However it was the nervous look on her face which gave him cold sweat.

'_Is she trying to break up with me?'_ He could only stare at her with growing distress.

However, she continued without waiting for an answer, "I have something for you. Could you please read it and give me an honest answer? It's very important, Genichiro."

Numbly he nodded. _'I thought everything was going well between us. Why does this have to happen now when I'm about to…'_

A folded piece of paper was put on the empty plate in front of him. His trembling hands picked it up and unfolded it to reveal the words to his eyes.

Awhile later, he silently refolded the paper and placed it on his plate again. He took out the velvet box that held a diamond ring from his pocket and placed it on the empty plate in front of her.

"My answer is Yes, I will."

Two months later, Mr. and Mrs. Sanada Genichiro were presented to their family and friends amidst great celebration and joy.

The important paper was framed and hung in their bedroom when they moved into their own place. It read, "Genichiro, I love you. Will you marry me? Love, Sakuno."

**=== THE END ===**

**This is the final chapter for The Prince For Sakuno. **

**Many thanks to all who have read, reviewed and supported me from the beginning to the end.**

**Happy Reading and Happy Writing in FFN!**


End file.
